megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Bishamonten
Bishamonten , or Tamonten in the Devil Children games, is a demon in the series. History Bishamonten (毘沙門天) is one of four figures placed at the corners of the main altar in a Buddhist temple. These figures correspond to the four cardinal directions, with Bishamonten representing the north. Bishamonten originated as a deity of wealth in Hindu mythology and came to Japan with many attributes: guardian of the realm of the north, guardian of Buddhist law, god of victory in war and god of wealth and good fortune. Bishamonten is also one of the Seven Lucky Gods in Japanese mythology. Outside Japan, his name is , and in Tibet he is a dharmapala and one of the eight main dharmapalas, alongside Mahakala, Yama Yamantaka, Hayagriva, Palden Lhamo, Tshangspa Dkaro and Begste. In East Asian regions, his statues usually have one hand lifting up a miniature pagoda which is claimed to contain in some beliefs. Another hand would carry either a , umbrella or polearm. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race, as '''Tamonten' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race, as '''Tamonten' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Guardian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Justice Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tower Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Weapon *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Weapon *Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Kishin Race: Boss *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Kishin Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Kishin Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Bishamonten appears as the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings. The protagonist must meet with him and the others in order to proceed beyond the entrance to the Cathedral. In the neutral and law routes, he needs to be defeated to remove the protection on Tokyo. On the chaos route, however, he will join the party if the protagonist is strong enough (level 75 or higher). ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Bishamonten appears as an optional boss twice, first at the Temple north of Ueno Park after finding the Kimon Sphere, and second in the Bandou Shrine. After the first fight, the Demi-fiend will receive the Gundari Magatama, and Bishamonten will tell them to collect all of the Magatamas and find him again with his master. He appears again in the Bandou Shrine as the last deva protecting the pillars of Masakado's Tomb. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Bishamonten can only be fused by acquiring the Visravas within the end chest of Ichigaya Camp's gold-level instance when summoning at least two other kings alongside Jikokuten. To spawn him alongside Jikokuten, players need to defeat the Yaksa miniboss in the basement levels. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' He appears as the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, fought at the culmination of the ever-steeper trial series of EX Missions, which can only be undertaken while aligned with Chaos; the reward for his defeat is a potent Chaos-aligned sword. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Bishamonten is both the client and opponent in the Challenge Quest Tokyo Cosmos. He is found in the Jujo area of the Ikebukuro region. He appears alongside the other three once all four have been defeated to be fought as a group. He speaks and mentions that facing them as a group is the last part of the trial. After the four are defeated Bishamonten believes Flynn to be the reincarnation of the man who saved Tokyo twenty five years ago. He looks forward to the feats Flynn will accomplish and tells him to stay true to his ideals as he moves forward. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Bishamonten and the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings guard the temples that contain the jars of Aether which maintain the Tokugawa Mandala for the Divine Powers. Bishamonten can be found in the Ryukokuji Temple, guarding the jar of Aether which contains the essence of Wrath. Defeating Bishamonten will unlock him for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. Bishamonten can teach Nanashi the War Cry, Bufudyne, Hades Blast and Luster Candy skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Ice, Gun and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' Bishamonten appears as a high level Persona of the Tower Arcana, only being able to be summoned once the protagonist reaches level 60. His in-game appearance looks more like the artwork of Indra than the other Heavenly Kings. ''Persona 5'' Bishamonten is the eighth Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of four Personas to learn the Deadly Fury and Mafreidyne skills and one of the three Personas to learn the Nuke Amp skill. Bishamonten is also one of the two Personas to learn the Tetrakarn skill. When itemized using an Electric Chair execution, Bishamonten will yield the Mafreidyne skill card. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Lord Pey. ''Devil Survivor'' Bishamonten, along with the other four Devas, protect the barrier that separates the human world from the demon world. In all routes except Yuzu's, the protagonist must defeat him along with Zouchou and Koumokuten in order to access the demon world, where the Demon Summoning Server resides. Bishamonten is the first Deva fought, and after his defeat, he is unlocked for the protagonist to fuse. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= - Northern Temple= - Bandou Shrine= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= War Cry\Innate Hades Blast\Innate Megidola\65 Luster Candy\66 |Specialfusion = }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Boss= |-| Summonable Demon= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * In Devil Survivor, while playing Naoya's Route, Bishamon and the other Devas will react rather angrily at the attack of the group, while in most other routes, they will gracefully accept fate and even encourage the protagonist. * He is depicted as the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, usually under the service of Taira no Masakado. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Personas Bishamonten Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons